


Brothers Separated By Time

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Brothers, Gen, Italian Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark are siblings, Peter Parker Has a Family, Sibling Bonding, Teen Peter Parker, Time Travel, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ironbrother & spiderbrother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: “State your name for the record,” Happy said.“May Reily Parker,” May said. Happy wrote down something.“How did you know Maria and Howard Stark?” Happy asked.~What if Tony Stark and Peter Parker were brothers?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Brothers Separated By Time

**Author's Note:**

> My mind: what if Tony and Peter were siblings
> 
> Me: well that is illogical
> 
> My mind: but but but
> 
> me: fine

“State your name for the record,” Happy said.

“May Reily Parker,” May said. Happy wrote down something.

“How did you know Maria and Howard Stark?” Happy asked.

“Maria was my mother’s cousin. We were not close though,” May said. 

“Two weeks ago, you came to Stark Industries asking to speak to Tony Stark regarding his parents. Why?” Happy asked.

“Well, it all started in 1991 after Maria and Howard faked their deaths…”

~

_ January 3, 1992 _

_ Maria knocked on the door of her cousin, Claire Reily. A girl answered the door surprising Maria.  _

_ “Yes?” the girl asked.  _

_ “My looking for Claire Reily. I’m her cousin, Maria,” Maria said.  _

_ “SHIELD called her in this morning,” the girl said. Maria realized this was Claire’s daughter, May.  _

_ “You must be May,” Maria said. _

_ “I am,” the girl said confused.  _

_ “When will she be back?” Maria asked. _

_ “Tomorrow most likely,” May said. Maria nodded before she left. May didn’t understand then but her world was to be tangled up with Maria’s. _

~

Present

“So you meet Maria Stark before she went into hiding?” Happy asked. Nat watched her from the corner. She had been there the whole time but Happy seemed to have this.

“I was young back then. Just sixteen. My mom worked for SHIELD and my dad was working back home in Italy,” May said. Happy seemed to understand. 

“Why do you need to see Tony Stark though?” Happy asked.

“Maria came to me when she found out she was somehow pregnant again. I was a nurse at the time,” May said. 

“You are saying that she was pregnant in her old age?” Happy asked.

“She couldn’t be older than forty at the time just from looks,” May said. “She came to me in December, the child was born in August.”

~

_ August 10, 2001 _

_ May held the baby boy as Maria looked at him. She kissed the boy’s forehead when he was handed to her.  _

_ “He is beautiful,” she said.  _

_ “He truly is,” May said.  _

_ “I think I want to name him Peter,” Maria said. May nodded as she watched her sing to the child in Italian. May watched as the cousin looked at the baby as if it was the only thing in her world.  _

~

Present

“So she had the child then where is she now?” Nat asked.

“Dead,” May said. “She and her husband died in a plane crash. I only came here because my nephew is the child she had. I raised him with my husband to protect him but recently I lost my husband to some violence and I can not afford to raise the boy by myself. I wouldn’t have come unless I felt this was the best option for Peter.”

~

_ October 16, 2007 _

_ Maria left Peter with May. She was leaving with Howard for a trip. May had never met Howard but she did know Peter. Peter had come over a few times.  _

_ “I will come back for you when the time is right, Bambi,” Maria said. Peter nodded as he watched his mother leave for the last time. Later the news would get in that they never were coming home and May took Peter in. She claimed that Maria was Ben’s sister-in-law and that the boy was their nephew. She took on a child to protect him from the truth. To protect his brother from the truth.  _

~

_ January 30, 2016 _

_ May came into the hospital and saw the young boy with blood on his hands. Her nephew. The boy she raised. She looked over him for injuries. _

_ “I should have saved him,” Peter said. May knew that Ben was gone. She had married him young. She wasn’t going to get her man back but she now had a nephew who was traumatized. _

_ “He died making sure you were safe, Bambino,” May said. Peter looked at her and his eyes betrayed him. He blamed himself for this. She watched him look at her with the same eyes she had seen years ago knocking on the door of her house asking a sixteen-year-old where her mother was. Peter had his mother’s looks. May would swear on that.  _

_ “He died because of me,” Peter said. May pulled him into a hug and held him close. Peter didn’t deserve the cards he was handed. She could set one thing right though. Maria had another son and Tony had the money to care for his younger brother. May knew what she had to do then. _

~

Present

“So you think a child who is fourteen is the brother of Tony Stark?” Happy asked.

“Stranger things have happened,” Nat reminded Happy. Happy knew that though but he looked at the woman in front of him begging. 

“We will need to run a test on the boy to confirm your story,” Happy said. May nodded as she said something about bringing Peter to them. They set up a date and she went on her way.

“Do you believe her?” Happy asked Nat once May was gone.

“I think there are holes in the story,” Nat said. “I’ll look into it though.”

~

Peter Parker was enjoying swinging through the city when he got a call from his aunt. May normally worked on Tuesdays. 

“Hello?” Peter asked.

“Hey, Peter. Are you at Ned’s?” May asked.

“Yeah,” Peter lied. 

“Can you maybe come home?” May said. Peter agreed and headed to the alley where he left his backpack before he changed into normal clothes. He got in to see May on the couch ready to go. 

“Did something happen?” Peter asked.

“We need to head to a last-minute appointment,” May said as she dragged her nephew with her. Peter was curious where they were going until they entered a back entrance of a building. The man who let them in looking at Peter as if he was looking at a ghost before he talked to May about Docter Cho who would be working with them. Peter was lead to a room and then a doctor was taking a cheek swab. He looked at May confused.

“Did something happen?” Peter asked.

“Your mother claimed that you had an older brother and he wants to prove that you are his mother and father’s son before he decides if he will help us,” May said. Peter nodded but his worry took over. What if they realized he was Spider-Man? The man, Happy lead Peter and May out and said he would call with the results. May didn’t say anything as they walked home. Peter didn’t know what was happening but this was too fishy for him. 

~

Nat and Happy looked at the results surprised. The story was definitely true to a point. Peter Parker was Tony’s brother, but that was the least confusing part. Something about the story still left Nat looking through old Stark files trying to find something about Tony and his parents. 

“Should we tell Tony?” Happy asked.

“May came her for financial help with her nephew. I think this needs to go to both Tony and Pepper,” Nat said. Happy nodded before running off to tell his boss what was going on.

~

Tony and Pepper were arguing when Happy came in. Tony and Pepper looked at him confused. 

“I got some sort of good news,” Happy said.

“How good?” Pepper asked.

“There is another Stark alive good,” Happy said. Tony stuttered for a bit before he looked at Pepper.

“This had to be from before we got together,” Tony said.

“Where is the kid?” Pepper asked ignoring Tony.

“He isn’t Tony’s,” Happy said. “He lives in Queens. He is basically Tony’s little brother.” Tony didn’t think his parents had another child. 

“What does he want to take claim in the company?” Pepper asked.

“You might want to sit down for this one,” Happy said. They both sat down. “According to the woman who raised him, Peter who is only fourteen is Maria and Howard’s son after their death.” Tony looked at Pepper as if she was in on this joke. 

“Are you saying that my parents are alive?” Tony asked when he realized they weren’t joking. 

“No. The woman made sure to say they weren’t but Nat is looking into the official story to figure out about your little brother, but based on a DNA test, this boy his your brother,” Happy said. Tony couldn’t believe it. He had a younger brother who grew up thinking he was someone else instead of a Stark. 

“When can I meet him?” Tony asked.

“Tony, I don’t think you understand the situation,” Happy said.

“I have a little brother out there. When I was a child, I always wanted a brother and now I have one who deserves to know about his past,” Tony said getting up. “So either tell me where he is or I will find him.” Happy sighed.

“He lives in Queens as I said with his aunt. I don’t know if she wants money or if she wants him to know you. I just know she recently came to us with this news,” Happy said. 

“Still not answering my question,” Tony said.

“His name is Peter Parker,” Happy said before he could say anything else Tony was out of the room. The man was acting to impulsive. 

“He didn’t even give me a chance to talk about what else we found,” Happy said. 

“What else did you find?” Pepper asked.

“Peter Parker’s DNA has been changed,” Happy said which caught Pepper’s attention as Happy explained why Helen told him.

~

May Parker did not expect Tony Stark to show up at her house on a Friday before Peter got off from school. 

“You must be May Parker,” Tony said.

“I am,” May said. “Come in.” Tony came into the apartment. He could see it was her day off as the tv was playing some soap opera and she was folding laundry. 

“You came to Happy about my little brother?” Tony asked.

“So the test came back positive,” May said. Tony looked at her but nodded. May seemed to sigh in relief.

“What do you want from me, Ms. Parker?” Tony asked.

“Peter is a good kid. He is a sweetheart but I can’t afford to raise him by myself,” May said. 

“So you want me to pay for you to raise my kid brother?” Tony asked.

“That is the minimum I ask of you,” May said. Tony looked at her confused.

“What do you mean by the minimum?” Tony asked.

“I mean that he is your brother so if you want to have a relationship with him, I will not stop you. If you rather he live with you or you take him in, I won’t fight you. I’m leaving the option up to you,” May said. Tony was surprised. He did want to know his brother but at the same time what if Peter disliked him. The door to the house opened as a teenage boy came in listening to music. May smiled as she saw him. This was Peter, Tony thought. He could see himself in the boy. He could see what Happy meant. Peter looked like a younger version of him. Peter looked up and something in the boy changed. It was if Peter recognized him for a second as someone that wasn’t Tony Stark. Peter’s demeanor changed after a bit.

“You’re Tony Stark,” Peter said.

“And you are Peter Parker,” Tony said. Peter was in awe at the man as if he was someone who impressed the boy. 

“Why are you here?” Peter asked. This was his chance, Tony thought. Tony couldn’t speak for the first time in his life. He looked at May who sighed.

“He came to offer you an internship,” May said looking at Tony with a knowing look. Tony thanked her.

“We would work it our with your schedule but you would get to be working with me personally,” Tony said. Peter looked excited as Tony and Peter talked about his schedule to find the best day. May smiled as she watched the two brothers talked. 

~

Nat pulled up the file and froze. She almost panicked as the story May told did not end up adding up because they were missing one key fact. The event in 1992 and 2000s was weeks apart for Maria but for May they were years. Nat kept looking at the files as she froze on a picture. She knew who the other boy was in the picture but the older one wasn’t someone she would have recognized. Nat texted Happy about the file she found. 

~

_ November 12, 1975 _

_ Tony was in the playroom with Peter. Peter was a year older than Tony and would disappear when his mom did. He didn’t know who Peter was but his mom and dad never let them spend too much time together.  _

_ “You want to leave him with May next time?” May asked confused. _

_ “Peter was born in another time. He is sick at this time. If we keep him too long he may die,” Howard said. “I like this less than you. The boy is smarter than Anthony will ever be.” Tony knew his father was talking about him. He knew he was being insulted again. Peter looked at Tony and carried him over a toy. _

_ “Don’t listen to him. He doesn’t know you,” Peter said. Tony nodded. Before Tony could say anything Howard came in and carried the other boy out of the room and away from Tony. Tony would spend the rest of his time trying to prove that he was a good son. He would forget about Peter but his subconscious would always remember the older boy. _

~

“Howard Stark invented time travel and left his son in the future because he was born when his mother was trapped in the future for a few months,” Pepper said.

“I have heard crazier stories,” Nat said. “May probably didn’t know about the time travel but she did know that Maria was Maria Stark meaning Maria wanted her son to come back to Stark Industries. I found some hidden files on Peter that listed him as a Stark. I’m sure we could get SHIELD to spin a story about Peter being some cousin if anyone asks.” Pepper nodded as she went to go tell Tony. When she got to his lab, she saw both boys working. She didn’t have the heart to tell the brothers than as Peter explained something to Tony that surprised the man. Maybe she would tell them in a few weeks or when Tony admitted to Peter that they were brothers for now she watched the two bonded over their passion for science. 


End file.
